monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EDN explorer
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * Hmmmm Nice! you have proof or a picture of the new subspecies? 04:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) No; from what I've heard the subspecies don't even appear until you reach high rank quests. If we're lucky, we might get pics uploaded in a week or so. I'm not good at uploading pictures, though, so it'll probably be someone else. They've been mentioned on several different sites, so I'm pretty sure they're real. Also, isn't having a Thunder Gigginox kind of redundant when they already have Khezu? Must have been too busy to change the model and the like...EDN explorer 04:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) lol awesome then, and yeah ive heard of the chrystal uragaan and electric gigginox...laaaaame 04:56, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Subspecies Yes, I appreciate that, but we can still wait until we've actually seen them before creating the pages. Lord Loss 07:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Errrm can you tell me where you found proof of the aggy subspecies? It was on PitchBlack696's blog. I have a copy of the picture here: It's the one on the right. The other one is the Gigginox subspecies. Also, please sign your posts. I don't want to look through my talk page history just to figure out who I'm talking to.--EDN explorer 05:48, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ban Re: Re: Monster topic templates Uhm... I'm sorry I have to say this but I can't help with this. I got several reasons for that. The most important one is, the problem you described... I don't see it on my screen. Then, the monster list template is one of the few things I rarely ever looked at html-wise. And I never kept track of what happened to it either as I was more focused on vandalism and editing other articles/writing guides. Sorry dude, everything looks normal on my end. Don't ask why >.>... try contacting Mckrongs/GeneStarWind/Lord_Loss (thought I doubt lordy will be of much more help than I was..., if you're reading this lordy, no offense. xD) Mckrongs and Gene have been active in that area however, so they should know more. Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:03, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Well Done I Applaude and Thank You, my Friend, What yu did and said needed to be done, I think that guy was annoying just about everyone, me included, PS: That picture is Hilarious... User:Monster Masher Thank you. I'll be here all week.EDN explorer 02:54, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ehm, EDN... as much as we agree on that we should make their lives hell, please don't contact me for such trivial stuff. Like I said, they're outlaws. Do with them whatever you want. Since, well... they're outlaws, what you do to them is none of my concern, if you want to stalk them that's your choice... etc etc blahblahblah... you know the drill. Get inspiration from the others, these few days I got a few other matters to worry about. :) Artemis Paradox (talk) 12:19, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Armor Mode Hunter Encyclopedias I think I can reply on behalf of Artemis on that one (I think it's about 3am or something where he is). Very much a no. I have seen the images, and yes they are very good, and contain a good deal of valuable information, but the only way for us to get the information is for someone from the wiki to buy the books themselves (I'd buy them myself, but I'm to poor from buying the P3rd Ecology Books and the Hunting Card Artbook). Pink Fatalis 02:21, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Pink has most of the books himself, no need to steal from that faggot over there. I know from experience that everything he writes is poorly-translated garbage anyway. And really, what the Nibelsnarf is wrong with you to bring it even up? You better hope he doesn't see that message or he'll sent his legion of lowlife minions out to get you. Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Quite frankly, I ask the same question myself some days. I'm not that afraid of Bobo, though; years of desensitization have made me stop caring about being trolled, which is ironically the best defense against it.EDN explorer 06:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It's not that he can do anything but we're a little tired of his lifelessness. -_- Artemis Paradox (talk) 06:14, May 10, 2011 (UTC) You're getting away with it this time. Trust me, I was on the brink of banning your ass for eternity after what you had done. Thanks to you that lowlife Bobofaggot thinks we actually would steal content from his wanabe-wiki and now he might be on the move again. He's flattering himself. That garbage-filled hellhole he has the nerve to call a wiki is full of errors and stealing content from a place like that would be suicide. I'm letting you get away with it this time but if I ever see you post something that could give that braindead fool the suspicion we steal stuff from him I won't let it go unpunished. We've had enough problems with the guy already and a war that (would've been) triggered by you is the last thing we want right now. You have been warned. Artemis Paradox (talk) 17:10, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not banning you. That idiot just has to stop smoking crack already and get real. Artemis Paradox (talk) 18:47, May 14, 2011 (UTC) No, if anything, you should start editing now! Nibelsnarf him and his braindead cult over there. Just go edit things over here already and don't (idk if you actually did it) steal. He lives in a world of delusions, comparing to us... pfft... even the AWcs over here are superior to those people in any possible way. Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:03, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Time for me to start redeeming myself.EDN explorer 20:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC) I just saw your edits and ehm... on behalf of everything that is right I wanted to say the following to you: "Get your Nibelsnarf'''ing facts right", - MHwikia Staff Team. Honestly, if you're going to add false information like that junk about Ama's armor mode then maybe it IS better to take a break for a while. :/ ''Artemis Paradox' (talk) 21:50, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Gene and I already had a discussion about that some time ago and I'm rather annoyed with myself that I ever believed that armor mode thing in the first place. Needless to say, I will keep my facts right from here on out. For now, I'll try to fix the Navigation Page up a little bit instead- it needs the updates.EDN explorer 00:47, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye for now After great consideration, I have decided to close this account indefinitely, as I have realized that my previous actions here have caused me to overstay my welcome and I feel like I no longer have the right to edit here. Once again, I apologize for anything I have done that has caused trouble for this wiki and wish all of you good luck in the future.--EDN explorer 17:33, April 11, 2012 (UTC)